His Majesty's Exchequer
His Majesty's Exchequer (Also called the King's Exchequer, The King's Treasury, The Treasury, Stormwind Treasury) is a department of the Kingdom of Stormwind that is responsible for the management and collection of taxation, the recording and payment of expenses, and the development of overall financial policies for the Kingdom of Stormwind. All funds in the King's Exchequer is property of the King of Stormwind. History The King's Exchequer has its historical roots as being the administrators for the House of Wrynn before it came to power as the Kings of Stormwind. After the founding of the Kingdom in 1 K.C., the Exchequer of the House of Wrynn began to grow larger to accommodate the role of being the treasury of an entire kingdom. In 180 K.C., it was officially renamed to His Majesty's Exchequer as the Kingdom entered into a golden age. Overtime, the King's Exchequer has grown to have many offices for specialized purposes, as well as many dynamic shifts in the way of administration, and going beyond simple tax collecting. Basic Structure The King's Exchequer has developed many office, of both great and lesser importance. The Exchequer's offices are divided three ways, from greater to lesser importance/size: Royal Offices, His Majesty's Offices, and simply Offices. The heads of these offices are often titled Lord/Lady, Secretary, and Undersecretary, respectively. The head of the entire Exchequer is titled Chancellor of the King's Coin. Offices of His Majesty's Exchequer Ordered by rank, and then size. Royal Office of Tax Collection The Office of Tax Collection is, by far, one of the largest and most old office of the Exchequer. The office's main responsibility is to collect taxes from the kingdom's subjects. Royal Office of the Coin Mint The Office of the Coin Mint came into existence as the need for a kingdom coin came in. The Office of the Coin Mint is responsible for minting, ensuring the metallic purity, and the distribution of the kingdom's coin. Royal Office of Tax Fraud The Office of Tax Fraud is responsible for preventing tax evasion and fraud among the kingdom's subjects, and sets in policies in accordance with that role. Royal Office of the King's Personal Expenditures One of the smallest of the Royal Offices, the Office of the King's Expenditure is a private office dedicated to recording and allocating resources for the King's personal use. Records from this office are kept under tight control, with few people being allowed access. His Majesty's Office of War Expenditures The Office of War Expenditure came into being as the need for accurately tracking the kingdom's war expenses became higher. This office has doubled in size since the Second War. The main responsibilities of this office are to record and predict expenses for the kingdom's military ventures. His Majesty's Office of the Kingdom's Debt As the Kingdom entered the the Age of Chaos, the need for coin became greater as the kingdom became more widespread in military actions and colonization. As such, the Kingdom often takes out loans to provide short term funding. The Office of the Kingdom's Debt records and negotiates loans with banks such as the Stormwind Counting House. His Majesty's Customs Office His Majesty's Customs Office, or as it is more frequently and informally called, the Stormwind Customs Office, is an office and agency of the Kingdom of Stormwind charged with the collection of customs and excise dues, import taxes, and other affairs related to trade and overseas travel. His Majesty's Office of Kingdom's Economy The Office of the Kingdom's Economy is a regulatory office tasked with keeping watch over the Kingdom's overall economy. The office is responsible for drafting large reports about the kingdom's economy, as well as ensuring the banks are practicing fair trade to all the kingdom's subjects. Office of Domestic Expenditures One of the biggest of the lesser offices, the Office of Domestic Expenditures tracks all expenses that do not relate to the military of the Kingdom, or the King's personal expenses. The office recommends courses of action for balancing expenses, as well as minor audits. Office of Bonds The Office of Bonds is a minor office responsible for issuing bonds in the name of the Kingdom, including war bonds. Office of Policy Writing By far one of the smallest and most sepcialized offices of the King's Exchequer, the Office of Policy Writing consists of ten to twenty dedicated analysts, accountants, and financial experts to write the recommendations for the King. The office also issues public statements on the status of the Kingdom's economy. Independent Office of Internal Audits For administration reasons, the Independent Office of Internal Audits is considered part of the exchequer. Though in all practical reasons, it is considered separate from the overall organization, contracted by the Chancellor of the King's Coin to conduct major audits on the offices of the exchequer. Its main purpose to find fraud and misuse of office by those within the King's Exchequer. Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Classes and Professions